


A Thousand Years

by generalunknownwitch



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: DickBabs Week, F/M, Music, Musical References, dickbabs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalunknownwitch/pseuds/generalunknownwitch
Summary: When you have a secret identity, it is hard to make time for love life. And if you are Barbara Gordon, there is no reason, no time and no interest to date with someone else... or does it?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson & Jason T. & Damian W., Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Dejavu

“Rise and shine, my dead friend...” said Barbara’s _beloved_ roommate Stephanie while opened her curtains. What a lovely way to wake people up...

“What the hell are you doing? IT’S. 5. A.M.” Because of some mafia, she has to investigate, she stays awake all night.

“Honey, it's 8 am.”

“Damn it” They would be late for school for the third time this week. She wears her school uniform and they left home to go to school.

_**\------- AT THE SCHOOL -------** _

“What’s going on here?” The school was more crowded than usual.

“Seriously girl, you should catch up news. Wayne’s child coming here, yes the billionaire one."

Barbara thought they were _too rich_ to come to this school. 

"And? They never made a celebration when we start this school." She frowned.

\------- _ **AT THE CAFE AFTER SCHOOL-------**_

"Can you summarize me for the last time? But only kids." Stephanie sighed

"Okay but listen carefully, it is the last time. Bruce Wayne adopted these kids except Damian which he is not here because he is twelve or something but the others nearly in our age. There is Cassandra Cain, the only girl in the Wayne family, she lovely for her brother and serious for the rest of the world. And in the middle Tim Drake, nerd one, he is awesome and currently single..."

"Sounds like he got some stalker."

"Hilarious as always... Whatever I saved the best for the end. He is Richard Grayson, the biggest brother, the most flirtatious and the favorite one of all girls. And the last one which he is not here..."

"I lost Barbie, did you see her?" said one familiar voice.

"Hello, handsome stranger. Depends on which one you're looking for." said Barbara and stand up for a hug.

"Wait, you know Jason Todd but don't know his brothers?" said Stephanie surprisingly. 

"Actually it's on me. I don't like to talk 'bout my family but I can introduce you if you want. They will interrogate me anyway."

"Of course we want, right Barb.

"As if you will listen to me" said Barbara wearily.

**At this time, song change:**

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

And Barbara's eyes meet with two blue eyes. And at that moment she felt only one thing... _Dejavu_


	2. Love makes you weak and stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add names when they talking 
> 
> Barbara= BG 
> 
> Dick= DG 
> 
> Jason= JT 
> 
> And etc.

This was a strange feeling for Barbara. She felt like she knows him but she pretty sure that they never met. In fact, 10 minutes ago she even didn't know his name. The strange look on her face lasted until she realized and instantly turned to reality. She looked at his face to see if he was feeling the same. But it was impossible to understand by reading what he had in mind.

"Guys this is Barbara, but I call her Barbie, and her friend Stephanie." Jason introduces us to his family. We waved our hands in the meaning of hello. And when I looked at Steph, she continued to wave in admiration. I lowered her hand. No one seemed to understand the situation except Jason. By moving his mouth, he asked if she liked Tim. I smiled and nodded. Steph had liked somebody before, but it was all different. "I guess you know my siblings. Tim, Cass, and Dick."

"Dick?" asked Barbara. It was even too much for Jason to call his brother this way.

"My friends and family call me that way and Jason's friends are our friends too."

"Wait, you guys are seriously Jason's friend ha? How?" asked Tim. 

"We met 2 years ago and I thought he is really erm... great guy. And I still think that way" I responded. It was true, he looked like someone who didn't care about anything from the outside, but the truth was different and I find myself really lucky to have a chance to see real Jason.

"(TD) How  much he  paid to tell you this ?"  And we start  laughing .

"(BG)  Anyway , nice  to meet you and welcome to our school .  If you need anything you guys can ask us  every time. But  we should go before its getting dark .  See you around school ."

I grabbed my friend who got paralyzed and dragged her to the door. That's why I am avoiding boys and hiding from love. Love makes you _weak_ and _stupid_ _._


	3. When the time came

Barbara's thoughts on  relationships changed when Steph talked about a boy  until we got home .  Yeah , it  changed . 1  hour ago she just finds it  pointless ,  now she is LOATHING  them . HOW  one person can talk  about one boy's EYEs for 30 DAMN MİNUTE STRAIGHT?  She just wanna say  enough but  talking about her  _ imaginary _ __ _ boyfriend _ Tim  makes her  happy and the most important thing is  she deserves being happy .  So Barbara  says nothing until Steph changes the subject .

"(SB)  Pluuuus , I  saw how  _ yours _ looked at  you "

"(BG)  Yours ?  Ohhh if you talked about Dick -"

"(SB)  Ohh we start  calling him _ Dick _ _ "  _ "(BG) That's what he  calls himself !!"

"(SB) Hey, I  never mentioned him . But  seriously girl there was a  feeling in his  gaze .  You have to scream right now .

"(BG) Oh, I'm  gonna scream \-  because of  terrified ."

"(SB) Do  you know how  many people would kill to have the same opportunity ? Live  your life a  little ."

"(BG) Like  ** The ** **** ** Pussycat ** **** ** Dolls ** **** say

_ I  _ _ don't _ __ _ need _ _ a  _ _ man _ __ _ to _ __ _ make _ _ me  _ _ feel _ __ _ good _

_ I  _ _ get _ __ _ off _ __ _ doing _ __ _ my _ __ _ thing _

_ I  _ _ don't _ __ _ need _ _ a ring  _ _ around _ __ _ my _ __ _ finger _

_ To _ __ _ make _ _ me  _ _ feel _ __ _ complete _ _ ” _

“( SB)  Oh  come on  don’t respond to me  with lyrics * yawn *  I  feel tired so I'm  gonna sleep but  you know you can’t get rid of  this easily . ”

“( Bg) U nfortunately .  By the way, I  have a  meeting about those  earphones .” Barbara  and her  technology group were developing a  project , _“M_ _usicam Dolor (MusiLor)_ _”_ aka  earphone which understands your feelings and plays some music through your feelings .  Steph nod and go to her  warm and safe bed

But  for Barbara,  the night has  just begun

* * *

“ Nightwing report”

“ Nothing much ,  for now . But I bet  somethings gonna blow up .” Batman  said it’s for investigation patrol , but of  course, we won't listen to him and of course,  we would act without back-up

“Oh  come on  everyone knows somethings gonna blow up .  Aren't we here  for that anyway ?  To blow up and look cool.”

“Of  course !  Who give a  damn about Gotham  or crime . But I  came for one more thing * He  smiled mischievously *  The best time of  the night ,  drums please ,  BETS!! Who will kick ass more? Loser gets  the hotdogs . Watch  out .  Don't bite  off more than you can  chew ,  Ginger ”

“ This idiom made for small mouths . But I  haven’t got a smallmouth .  Otherwise, how can I  beat your ass like I bite  my hotdogs ,  pixie boots?”

“ Touche .” He  laughed .  When Barbara  looked at  him ,  she realized that she knew him very well , but  she didn't know him that much .  They had  secrets , but  these tied them even more .  She couldn't get along so well with anyone from the team . He  understood her... No, he  understood Batgirl and knew her, not Barbara. But  when the time  came they would reveal their identities. When the time  came ...

“I  understand you hon . I  can’t even look at the  mirror .  Otherwise, I  probably have a  crush on me.” Barbara  stepped out of her  thoughts and smiled flirtatiously

“ You wish ”  and we got the news that delivery will be  made at  that moment.

“Ready...  And go !!” Barbara  was always filled with that familiar adrenaline. He had  won the previous bet but  she had  no intention of  losing it  again .  She jumped from where she was hiding .  After she knocked down a  few men on  the ground , a  man hurriedly caught her  eye ,  Penguin .  She looked at  Nightwing , he  was not  available at  the moment,  which meant that the big piece was her.  She was thrown into the penguin without waiting .  She looked at  the delivery . Jewelry was stolen from the museum last week .  She pitty the cat who missed her  chance , it  must have been important for her  collection .  Everything developed very quickly .  While she was checking the delivery ,  the Penguin came up and pulled out another weapon attached to his hat,  why would a  person carry so many weapons ? He  pointed the gun at her, but  Batgirl was better than him , but  she did not  take the jewelry into account .  Even a  little wobble was enough for the Penguin .  Besides the explosion sound of  the gun , it  brought a  little moaning and falling sound.

The smell of  blood started to spread.  Even though it  was just scraping her  leg ,  the bullet drained her skin. Barbara  got angry , her  costume was torn ,  and it  was impossible to sew again ,  so money was needed for the costume again .  In fact , Batman  seemed to be  able to easily afford them , but Barbara  hid the aid later .  Already Batman had  worn enough until now.

“(BG) Do  you think a  peel is  enough to stop me?  Congratulations ,  you have the right to see the new revolution :  I can  kick without a  leg .”  She launched Batarang into the barrel of  the gun and made it  useless .  She walked over to the penguin and squeezed him into the corner .  There was no place to escape .  Batgirl had  been the cauldron of  the night with skillful movements, well ... Kind of . A  whistling sound was heard from behind.

“(NW) Okay,  you earned your hotdogs just don’t hurt me.”

“(BG)  I'll think about it”  They laughed together.

“(NW) Let's take this dazzling baby to the museum . I bet T he cat's collar has  already rattled .”

They set  out to go to their favorite rooftop.

* * *

Getting up early after a long night wasn't Barbara's favorite activity. She started getting ready, though. The wound on her leg looked good, but she still whimpered. She knew that she had to use her leg to heal quickly. The best way to do this was to go to the meeting place by using bicycles. She wears her _MusiLor_ and started to wander the streets of Gotham. Her brain had already made her choice. The familiar melody was already playing.

_Smash it up like there's no tomorrow_  
_Leave me here with the fear and sorrow_  
_Misery loves company, I don't need anyone*_

Something else got her attention at that moment, but when she realized what happened, it was too late for everything

"Fuck" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG:  
> MISERY-BLINK-182


	4. Accident

With a  sudden reflex , Barbara  turned the bike to another side and hit  the traffic light ahead .  It took a  short time  to recover .  Despite gaining immunity to minor injuries as a  Batgirl , her  body's recovery time  was still not  short .  She looked up at  the damage to her  bike . Her  wheel had  been slightly skewed , but Barbara  would be a  little late to meet .  When she leaned into her  bag to get her  phone , a  man ,  you could call old ,  came running towards her. 

“ Are you all right ,  young lady .  If you want to I can take you to the  hospital ” Barbara  noticed her  arm covered with blood and scratches . Her  pants were also torn and turned red .

“I'm  fine ,  sir . I  just fell . Not a  big deal . I  have to catch up somewhere anyway”

“At  least let me  clean your wound , it  looks bad . I  have a  first aid kit in  my car.” Barbara had  enough experience to learn that the wound would get infected if it  was not  cleaned .

“ That would be  great ,  sir .  Thank you so much .” Man  went to his  expensive car.  She could feel other people's eyes on her.  When she twisted her  pants ,  she actually thought it  wasn't a  very good idea.  There were traces of an  unlawful hero on her body.  The last few years have left their mark on her body.  The decisions she’ve made ,  the late nights and early mornings ,  the narrow escapes ...  They were all there . Man  looked at her  with questions on his  eyes . Barbara  said the first thing that came to her head.

“I am a  little klutz .”

“ If you want , I can  take you wherever you go .  Your bike doesn't look too good ”  It was one of  the first rules taught when she was small not  to get in  the car of a  foreigner .  Especially a golden  rule that a  commissioner's daughter should know .  When she ready to refused the offer a  breathtaking boy, not  for Barbara,  got out of  the car. He  seemed to wake up from sleep , his  hair was messy ,  and he  was rubbing his  eyes . But  still his  clothes were clean and ironed , he  still looked handsome .

“ What’s going on  Alfie ?  Why did we st -” He  cut his  word and looked at Barbara  and her bicycle.

“ We had  _ a  _ _ little _ accident , Master  Dick .” He had  finished cleaning the wound . He  came towards me  and stretched out his hand.

“ Jason told me  you were in  the tech group too ,  if you want we can  go together to the school .  İf you use car you  have enough time  to go home and change your clothes .”

“ Thanks for the offer , but I  have spare clothes at  school ,  plus I  don't want to give you any more trouble .”

“ Trouble ?  Please . I  insist .  Don't worry we won't kidnap you ” it  made sense  to go with them when she thought of  the situation .  They were not  foreigners , his  father knew Bruce  Wayne and they were reliable people .

“Okay, I  hope you won't .” He  gave her his  famous smirk and they took the road of  the car.

The interior of  the car  was professionally designed .  the seats were comfortable and there were televisions behind the front seats .  Steph would be  very jealous when she heard this.


	5. Life was not So Genorous to Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can recommend me some songs.  
> I will not use it for now because this things are a background to Dick and Babs relationship.  
> P.S. Sorry for my English :((

They came to the school, the meeting place, in a short time. Dick stretched out his arm to help her walk gentlemanly. Actually, Barbara was fine, but with a momentary urge, she fell into his arm. As they sailed through the corridor of the school, they finally came to Barbara's locker. 

"It was a good idea to have spare clothes in your locker." Barbara just smiled and nodded because she didn't know what to say.

"Let me change my clothes in the changing rooms. The meeting in the conference room. We can meet there. Do you know the way? When you go down the stairs, it stays on the left."

"I can find the conference room. Are you sure you can walk? Your leg still looks bad."

"Don't worry 'bout me, I always fall... umm.. off the bike."

"Okay then, see you in five minutes."

* * *

When Barbara returned to the conference room, she saw Dick. He had reserved the seat next to him. Barbara smiled slowly. This boy could be a womanizer, but on the one hand, he was definitely a gentleman. A few minutes later, Mr. Wastern came and started talking.

"Hey guys, thank you for coming today. First of all, let's say hello to our new member: Richard Grayson-Wayne, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. And thanks to Wayne Enterprise for financial support. Our purpose here today is to improve Musilor. An idea was found by Ms. Gordon. By adapting the Musilor technology to lenses or eyeglass lenses, it would help both be easy to carry and to read lyrics when requested. Congratulations to Ms. Gordon again for this ingenious idea. "

Barbara felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and nodded her head unobtrusively.

"But first of all, we have to spread the sales of Musilor to the whole world, and then, develop lenses. If we first announced earphones, there will be an enormous increase in the purchases of the lenses. Delivery has been reached for the final tunings of the earphone model. Our sponsors continue to increase, so everything is ticking. I want the prototype of the lenses from you next month. Dismissed. Mr. Wayne, can I speak to you for a minute, please?"

While she was waiting for Dick, she overheard the two girls talking.

"Can you believe that Richard Wayne is here? He's deep blue, dreamy eyes. And his body, God ... I think I started to love this club even more."

"I just don't understand what he found at that Gordon girl."

"What you don't have. For example, the brain," thought Barbara. They were gossip types in every school. They even get the news that they got married until they got home.

Dick came when she was staring at the girls filthy.

"Mr. Wastren said that we can work together. But I guess you're working alone. Though it is not something to be continuous. It's like orientation. But if you agree."

A warm smile spread on Barbara's face.

"I would love to work together. If you want, we can even work continuously."

"I would be so happy."

"By the way," *She pulled out a purple file from his bag * "This is _a few_ ideas I prepared for the prototype. If we want to beat the others, we have to work hard by the end of the month. I hope you don't have a related problem."

"There's absolutely no problem. Let's go to the library if you want. Don't worry, Alfred is still waiting for us."

"Great, then let's start working."

* * *

It hadn't even been afternoon when they arrived at the library.

"If we can find the nano dimensions of these parts, we can use them in computing."

"So, what should we do with the charging thing?"

"I think we can use human energy." Dick looked through eyes that didn't understand

"(DG) But can enough energy be produced?"

"Certainly, a person produces an average of 10 volts of energy a day, and we only need 2 volts. And don't worry, this has no side effects on human health."

"Wow. Brilliant. Good luck when you are a partner with me."

"Don't say that. I am sure you will find amazing ideas. You know what? We were working for 3 hours. I guess it is enough for today. I know an awesome cafe near here. We'll sit there and have a drink."

"I would never say no to a break."

* * *

"I think you're a Friends fan too." They had come to Barbara's favorite cafe. It created a pleasant and friendly atmosphere with the Friends concept.

"From the first series I watched. I think it is a nice series. Also, the coffee here is really, really good"

"It was a beautiful drama, but Rachel and Ross haven't got a relationship like Monica and Chandler have."

"Absolutely. It is an advantage that they are close friends but you have to think broadly when you are in this kind of relationship. You can end all your friendship with an error." She thought of Nightwing and herself. All the flirts, stolen kisses ... Did they mean anything? If they did, would they succeed? Love makes you weak and stupid. No exception.

"(DG)Maybe they were the lucky part."

"(BG)Maybe" It was right, life was not so generous to everyone.

They talked about Jason's embarrassing moments for 1-2 hours.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" He added immediately, "We can do some more brainstorm about the lenses."

"I would love to, but I need to study biology and physics for mid-term exams tomorrow."

"Are the exams close to science exams?" Barbara knew the excitement in his voice. This was clearly desperation.

"No, but it is necessary for my scholarship to get a high grade from the exams. That's why I start to study before exams."

"I'd better start working too. I don't know the physics, but a miracle is required to get A from biology."

"Strange, but if you work, you can do this miracle. How about I study with you?"

"Are you sure? How will you work if you make me work?"

"I have a photographic memory. I normally study with my imagination students. So nothing will change for me."

"It would be great ... You can come to my house tomorrow. If you want, even if Stephanie starts studying, she can come. They can work with Cass and Tim."

"Are you sure it won't be a problem for them?"

"I'm sure. Tim and Cass work together all the time. Tim will be happy to see him." He smiled cunningly. She thought of the shape of her face when she said this to Steph.

"Deal. Tomorrow at your place."

**Author's Note:**

> Jason and Barbara are close friends but Barbara doesn't know he was one of the Wayne. Stephanie, Tim, and Cassandra; Barbara, Dick, and Jason are of the same age.


End file.
